This invention relates generally to flywheels and relates more particularly to the construction of a high speed, low-mass flywheel.
Flywheels with which this invention is to be compared include those constructed of circumferentially wound filaments or fibers held together by a matrix or bonding material. Flywheels of such construction are known to possess a relatively high hoop strength but a relatively low radial strength. Hoop-wound flywheels are, therefore, particularly susceptible to circumferential cracks, and the radial stress limitations of such a flywheel substantially limit its speed capabilities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved flywheel which experiences reduced radial stress at high operating speeds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flywheel whose construction allows for radial growth as flywheel speed increases while providing the necessary stiffness for transferring and maintaining kinetic energy within the flywheel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a flywheel having concentrically-disposed component parts wherein rotation induced radial stresses at the interfaces of such component parts approach zero.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flywheel which is particularly well-suited for high speed applications.